Asahina Azusa/Game
So in Azusa’s first event, the only difference between it and Tsubaki’s from the other game is that when Azusa abruptly opens the door to their dressing room/lounge room, he and Ema are really close face-to-face and she gets flustered before Tsubaki’s all, wait are you hugging our imouto? NOT FAIR I WANT TO TOO! And gets thwacked for his efforts. // With the vacation scene, instead of Ema and the twins actually getting on the boat and the island, it focuses on the beforehand. So Tsubaki’s all hm I need someone to clean this boat… Subaru! Yusuke! Subaru gets away, but Yusuke’s all, why the hell do I have to do anything, and Tsubaki just goes, hey I know about that DVD you watch which has that girl who looks kind of like Ema, and you watch it late at night, and isn’t the title something like “After School Escapades” (note: can’t remember exactly, didn’t stick in my memory for some reason) and Yusuke goes HOW DID YOU EVEN KN - KADSJGKAHD before dissolving into, yes, onii-sama, sir, you said you wanted the boat cleaned, right? (Yep was dying of laughter oh god.) Meanwhile, Azusa and Ema are lounging off in the distance. Ema wonders what’s going on when Azusa says, isn’t it like always, Tsubaki coercing Yusuke into doing things for him? And then Ema gets up to buy them drinks but has an anemic moment and…falls on Azusa, yeah. Facepalm. And then Tsubaki goes, “Hey! Why am I being left out!!!” and jumps on all of them, crushing poor Azusa. Who gets really irritated and scares Tsubaki, haha. A few date scenes. So at the aquarium, for some reason this dolphin petting event is couples only. Ema really wants to go, and Azusa’s all of course I wouldn’t mind. I guess we should hold hands as if we were a couple, then, to suit the event? And there’s no amount of stuttering or crazy blushing. I just really appreciated how well the two flowed together, don’t mind me. Ah, I might’ve just said no crazy blushing, but on a shopping date, Ema finds this polka-dot miniskirt. He’s all, isn’t it a bit short…? She tries it on and goes, no, it’s the normal length, I think… And he says, “I’m surprised. And the length… I’m happy, but I might not be able to keep my eyes off of it…” (lit: poison of the eyes -> a temptation which shouldn’t be looked at…I like idioms, sorry) And there’s a date at the zoo where he says he thinks fluffy animals (“mokomoko”) are cute, and she thinks, wow, that the day would come where a word like “mokomoko” would come out of Azusa’s mouth…haha. There’s also this scene where the family watches an anime ep that Tsubaki, Azusa, and Fuuto were in - the twins are the main chars in a mystery/detective series, and Fuuto has a guest spot as the culprit. I’d forgotten how much Tsubaki and Fuuto…don’t get along. Azusa’s mediating powers aren’t even enough. The part where Ema hears them practicing a script and thinks they’re actually in a secret relationship, lol. I always laugh at Tsubaki’s line where he goes, “I thought that all girls were into BL, but.” Well, I guess if her imagine spot includes rose petals…or are those just that pervasive in media here, hahaha. Azusa also shows way more worry than Tsubaki does re: whether Ema prefers his brother or not. He did it at the culture festival when Tsubaki was the one called away to work (“Ah, so you really do think it’s too bad (that he left), huh…”) and in several other scenes where Tsubaki comes up, like one of the sleepovers. He also mutters a ton of lines that are so carefully out of her earshot with all of his insecurities and wishes and it just makes me want to squish him or something. (Anyway yeah this is from when Azusa discloses that he got the role that Tsubaki wanted, and…who drew his face here, is all I’m wondering. But yeah, Azusa worries re: he doesn’t think he puts his all into acting or even likes it as much as Tsubaki or other VAs so maybe it’s impertinent for him to be in the industry, and Ema just reassures him and is all you have your own fans who want to hear your voice, who recognize that something even if you don’t.) Also Azusa takes Ema on a Christmas date to the amusement park. At which point I was already okay you two your relationship status is already sealed, you can go get a room now if you want pft. Ah, this was really great. New Year’s is the same as Tsubaki’s event from PP, except that this time, when the triplets draw fortunes - in the first draw, Ema gets normal while all three guys get absolute worst luck. They draw a second time because Tsubaki’s adamant that it didn’t count, and Ema and Azusa get absolute best luck, while the other two get absolute worst again. Turns out that every year, this is how it normally is - Azusa gets something good while the other two get something awful. Since Tsubaki and Natsume have to pay for their meal, Azusa asks Ema what she wants. She says, whatever Azusa wants, so he says oh there’s this great shabu shabu (kind of like hotpot) place in town…one course per person is 14,700 yen (~$150). Oh but while they’re there, they should get the higher quality meat, and… Insert wailing from Tsubaki and Natsume, haha. // Snowball fight! This was actually pretty hilarious with the voice acting. (Mostly Natsume (though a bit of Azusa) going “And - here - take - this!” and Tsubaki wailing “Wah - no - gah - why - wha - !?”) When Natsume finds out that was why Tsubaki got him to come over, he’s about to leave, but then Tsubaki promises that if he wins, he’ll get him these epic amazing limited edition super headphones that an acquaintance has. Natsume quickly accepts and gets fired up. (Damn they must be amazing quality.) Rock-paper-scissors determines whose team Ema’s on. With Tsubaki - he tries to build a snow wall of defense to hide Ema behind, then use her as a decoy while approaching the guys, which Azusa quickly sees through. The Azusa-Natsume team wins quite easily. With Natsume - he has Ema make snowballs for him while he basically takes out Tsubaki with a huge barrage, which sort of makes Azusa go, “Oh, well. I guess we’re done.” (No enthusiasm at all, this guy.) With Azusa, though… Well, I wondered how Natsume would win the headphones when teamed up with Tsubaki, but I guess as long as he won it would still count? But basically Azusa goes hey I have this strategy - since you play shooters a lot, you’ll basically be mission control/radar and keep track of what’s going on and where they are, and I’ll move accordingly. With the info she feeds him, he takes out Tsubaki with scarily precise efficiency, then just as rapidly takes out Natsume who panics while trying to stick to their strategy. Basically Azusa was really forceful/proactive and easily won 2 on 1, hence how shocked the guys looked. (Yeah there’s 3 different CGs with slightly different expressions, and I was sort of too lazy to put them all in.) Same as Tsubaki’s route in PP - Azusa collapses in the kitchen and gets taken to the hospital, then hospitalized for a few months. Throughout the route, Ema will visit Azusa several times. Basically he feels bad that after all she did to cheer him up and reassure him, he ended up hospitalized and couldn’t do the role. I…don’t remember anything from Valentine’s Day or White Day, so I guess it was pretty standard, haha. Also yeah the game never tells you that he got hospitalized for meningitis… When PP didn’t in Tsubaki’s route I was all er I guess they wanted to save it, but then…nothing, again, in Azusa’s own route? I mean, I guess a soap opera sickness was good enough for the writers, but…uhm, okay, sure. When Azusa gets discharged from the hospital and Tsubaki goes to get the car, the two of them have a moment and he says that he’s glad he gets to hold her like this. After she goes, hey, we have to go or else Tsubaki will get worried and look for us, so stop hugging me, he’s all, no, I don’t want to. Since he’d been bedridden this whole time, he couldn’t hold her, so. She laughs and tells him okaeri, and he says tadaima. And I sort of rolled my eyes because why are these two such a good, calmly, “yeah obviously”/atarimae fit for each other? (And evidently me rolling my eyes is how I react to these things.) // Spartan room is spartan, or maybe that’s just compared to Tsubaki’s, haha. I also sort of went pft at the 3rd opening scenario for when you spend the night at Azusa’s, because he says, are you serious? She goes, of course, and he replies, even if I was an animal that only ate grass? The reference is to Japan’s “herbivore men” - the worry that most of the young men of these generations aren’t into romance or dating or sex at all. …Also lol Toriumi Kousuke just didn’t even bother to try Tsubaki’s vocal inflection when mimicking him in that one line. C’mon, you’re a VA and your char’s a VA! At least two of his scenarios, one more so than the other, end in kind of probably definitely “annnnnd then things happen fade to black” moments. I guess it’s because all the other route scenarios I’ve seen so far are so very clearly “nope we’re just lying in each other’s arms on the same bed THAT IS ALL” that I just went oh, uh, okay. I guess he’s not even going to go into the “I can’t think of you as just my sister” thing and skip straight to fade to black activities. O_o =o // So in the end, Azusa asks Ema to watch the first ep of Tsubaki’s anime with him, and he ends up feeling envious of his acting and thinks he could never do something like that. What is he doing in the VA industry? Does he even like his work, or care? And Ema tells him that the envy he’s feeling is proof that he does. So he’s thankful that she made him more gung-ho re: his work, etc, and he thanks her for having been at his side ‘cause that’s what mattered. Final scene is how since Azusa began to be really earnest about his work instead of just cruising on his genius, he’d started to amass a ton of popularity and roles and is now always busy. (Oh, at some point Azusa and Tsubaki have their declaration of rivalry and how they won’t lose to each other, which Azusa opens…I think it was when he was discharged, but I can’t remember.) So they tend to only spend time with each other when practicing his scripts, but at least he seems to be more lively in general now. Anyway while taking a break from one script read, he finally confesses to her. “I think my work is very important, but something exists that’s even more important than that.” And that thanks to her, he may have finally reached the time to separate from his brother. // Epilogue scene: It got very image within an image within an image re: he’d invited her to an event, which was for an otome game he voiced. (Azusa was all that was the first time you’ve been to an event so completely jam-packed with only females, right, and Ema was all, whoa, and so those are otome games!) But yeah, all I could think was, now if only the char he’d voiced was also a VA, and then Toriumi Kousuke gave an interview about being the VA for the VA character…hahaha. Anyway, there’s a lot of banter about his voice acting work, him saying a bunch of those lovestruck lines from the game he voiced, embarrassing her (“I’m really sorry to all of my fans, but when I said those lines at that event, I could only think about you”; “My voice may belong to everyone, but these feelings only belong to you”) and the two of them generally being adorable, and Ema thinking that she loves all of his voices, but especially his low, quiet one when he’s always saying such kind things to her. // Oh and the bonus epilogue scene. So they’re playing this action game that Azusa’s voice is in, and he sort of winces and goes yeah it’s a bit too hard to play when every button mash leads to a voice that’s…well, mine, and Ema goes where’s the problem in that? Turns out she’s collecting all the games he had a voice in, which I thought was sweet. He decides to stop playing and just watch her instead, so then she says she’d rather do something with him since they’re hanging out together, and then Azusa goes oh I have an idea and pushes her onto the bed. ''Source Credits:kairosity on tumblr ''http://kairosity.tumblr.com/post/62232349830/brothers-conflict-brilliant-blue-azusa-summary-and *http://kairosity.tumblr.com/post/62232349830/brothers-conflict-brilliant-blue-azusa-summary-and Category:Game Category:Brilliant Blue Category:Translation